Critters
Critters or Krytes, are small hairy alien creatures that appear in the flims Critters, Critters 2: The Main Course, Critters 3, and Critters 4. History Deep within the reaches of outer space, one race of creatures knew no bounds. Blood thirsty, ravenous killers, what remained of the species was captured and set for termination. They were scheduled to be imprisoned, but the puny creatures managed to escape. Hijacking one of the ships, the eight aliens made a run for it and escaped to Earth. In order to once again capture the vicious things, the bounty hunters Ug and Lee were hired by the intergalactic prison to hunt down the predatory aliens. Landing in a rural region of Kansas, the predatory things began to feed and replicate, growing in numbers tremendously while trapping a small family in their home. The bounty hunters arrived to collect or exterminate the rogue Krites, but one of the creatures had fed so much that it had grown to much larger proportions than normal! It escaped the massacre at the home and fled back to the ship, the daughter of the family in its clutches. Her brother managed to sneak in and rescue her, narrowly avoiding being caught himself while throwing a highly explosive bomb along with a Molotov cocktail. Just as the ship flew into the air, it struck the Brown family’s home with a powerful laser, destroying it. However, before it could flee, the flames caused by the cocktail triggered the explosive, obliterating the spaceship and the creatures inside. Ug and Lee, along with local Charlie McFadden who had helped them, returned to the stars for future missions. However, the nightmare of the alien Krites had only just begun. A handful of eggs still existed within the fields and were collected and sold as ornate Easter eggs. The creatures began to hatch and once again feed and replicate, this time laying siege to the entire town! The intergalactic bounty hunters returned to Grover’s Bend to deal with the ravenous hairballs. Slaughtering dozens and forcing the survivors of the town into the local church, the Krites even killed Lee, causing Ug to sink into a sort of depression. As everything looked grim, the shape shifting bounty hunter transformed into a Krite and led the creatures into a trap: a warehouse filled with raw beef and high explosives! The trap was detonated, but as the smoke and fire cleared, the legion of Krites was far from dead. The aliens combined their tiny bodies into one, turning into a gigantic ball of destruction! They rolled over the fleeing humans, reducing entire bodies to bloody skeletons. Just as it approached the church, Charlie crashed the bounty hunters’ ship into the huge ball of critters, instantly destroying the vicious things. While Ug returned to the stars, Charlie decided to remain on Earth and continue his hunt for the killer extraterrestrials. When the vicious killers hitched a ride to the big city, Charlie was in hot pursuit. The Krites made a new home within a large apartment building, killing the tenants one by one and preventing their escape thanks to a fire on the lower floors. In the midst of the chaos, Charlie arrived to help dispatch of the creatures. He exterminated the Krites until only just their eggs remained. As he prepared to bring complete extinction to the species, Ug suddenly contacted the human bounty hunter. The eggs, being the last of their kind, were ordered to be saved to prevent total annihilation. A capsule was cast down in order to secure the eggs, but Charlie accidently got stuck within it. As it returned to space, Charlie was frozen in suspended animation for decades until 2045. The capsule was discovered by a deep space salvage ship and opened, releasing Charlie and the last Krites! Trying to warn the crew as they docked with a space station, Charlie’s pleas went unheard as the creatures began to run amok. In the hunt for the Krites, Charlie accidently crippled their ship with an antique pistol. However, the company that claimed ownership of the capsule arrived to secure the Krites and, hopefully, rescue them. Ug returned, but now under the name of Counselor Tetra. He ordered Charlie to stand back while his soldiers began to hunt down the Krites and surviving crew members. While the soldiers were ambushed by legions of Krites and slaughtered, Charlie shot his former mentor, allowing the three survivors to use the counselor’s ship to escape while the station self-destructed, completely obliterating the last of the Krites and sending them to extinction. Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Aliens Category:Vary small kaiju Fanon InfoCategory:Monsters * Critters live on Goji Island. Category:Villains